Já não era tão tarde assim
by Nina Marina
Summary: Já não era tão tarde assim, podia consertar tudo, não é? - FIC SLASH, Sirius/Remus, mais uma pra lista.


**Título: Já não era tão tarde assim**

**Autora: Nina Marina**

**Shipper: Sirus/Remus**

**Beta: Ana Loks, muito obrigada linda! - amo³ vc!**

**Capítulo LIVRE, pra qualquer um que goste ou não, este cap. não contém Lemon. É um pouco Angst, mas só um pouco. Essa seria a declarãção que eu sempre imaginei.**

**Disclaimer: O universo Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem e esta fic não almeja fins lucrativos.**

**Fic do tipo SLASH, YAOI, ou como diriam meus amigos, Pornô Gay (sem o pornô). Se não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, seja bem vindo. **

**Nota: Essa é a minha primeira fic, e veio sem pé nem cabeça, simplesmente foi surgindo, como toda autora iniciante, gostaria de reviews sinceras e diretas, mas também adoro elogios.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1. _**_Já não era a primeira transformação._

Remus fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Não choraria mais, havia prometido a si mesmo. Do mesmo jeito que havia prometido a sua mãe que cuidaria dela para sempre, e no final não esteve lá. Do mesmo jeito que havia prometido a Pontas que faria o máximo de si para protegê-los. Do mesmo jeito que havia prometido a Sirius. Notou então que suas promessas já não valiam nada. Aliviado, afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou, mais uma vez.

_Estava sentado no chão frio da Casa dos Gritos, exausto. A última transformação tinha sido péssima, lembrava vagamente de tentar controlar-se e não conseguir, de machucar seus amigos, seus únicos amigos com as próprias mãos, ou seria com suas próprias patas? Fechou os olhos, sonolento. Não queria dormir ali, sozinho, no frio. Seus pêlos compridos já não se faziam presentes, sentia frio, pés e mãos quase dormentes, estava nu. Suspirou e viu de relance o ar quente que sair de sua boca congelar, transformando-se em vapor branco._

_Dane-se, pensou ele. Dormiria assim mesmo, fazia muito tempo que não tinha um sono decente, e esta parecia ser uma oportunidade de finalmente pagar pelo atraso. Encolheu-se e se acomodou do melhor jeito que pôde, adormecendo._

oOo

Sirius olhava pro teto, tentando inutilmente esquecer que este teto, este maldito teto, era o único que desejava não ver fazia anos. Estava novamente na casa da família Black, da _maravilhosa_ família Black, a qual pertencia, a não ser, é claro, pela sua ausência na árvore genealógica que estava no andar de baixo, cortesia de sua amada mãe. Suspirou pesado, também não estava presente quando sua mãe morreu, nem ao seu enterro fora, e agora essas lembranças, ou a falta delas, o perturbavam mais do que esperava.

Levantou-se rápido e foi até a cozinha, podia ouvir os sussurros do elfo doméstico acomodado no armário, deveria estar sonhando com sua mãe. Por um momento sentiu inveja do elfo, afinal ele conhecia mais a sua mãe do que o próprio filho, não que ele desejasse ter passado mais tempo com ela, apenas queria tê-la conhecido melhor, ela parecia sempre tão distante...

Abanou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, e foi até o velho fogão bruxo, esquentar água para o chá. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir, fazia tempo que não dormia direito, desde aquele dia...

_Sirius estava em forma de cachorro, agradecendo por não sentir mais frio, graças a seus pêlos grossos e negros. Ainda estava grogue da luta que teve na última transformação de Lupin, havia levado umas boas patadas, mas nada muito grave. Levantou-se e viu pela janela que a lua já não aparecia mais. "Graças a deus – pensou ele – já acabou. Mas onde estão os outros?"_

_Foi até o próximo quarto, procurando por alguém, até chegar ao cômodo mais distante, algo que parecia ter sido uma sala de jantar. Encontrou, então, um garoto magro, terrivelmente coberto de cicatrizes e nu, encolhido sobre um tapete puído, reconheceu-o na hora, agradecendo a Merlin por não ter dado tempo suficiente para que este se vestisse. Transformou-se em homem de novo, ainda sem fazer nenhum barulho e sorriu, admirando o outro, ele era tão belo, os cabelos castanhos quase loiros e grandes lhe tapavam parte do rosto, a boca vermelha de frio, o corpo magro, mas definido. Ele parecia tão calmo, em paz. Bem, sempre fora sua função dar fim a paz._

"_Remus?" chamou baixinho, esperando não assustá-lo muito, "Você está dormindo?"_

_"Estava." respondeu o castanho, ainda na mesma posição, os olhos fechados. "Mas porque diabos você me acordou? Eu estava quase dormindo!"_

_Sirius sorriu de novo, adorava vê-lo assim, fingindo estar chateado. Para ele, Remus nunca conseguiria mentir, ele sempre sabia quando ele tentava enganá-lo, quando tentava esconder algo, e era tudo tão sutil, algo como o modo como ele desviava o olhar, ou sorria de lado, era sempre fácil descobrir o que estava pensando, Remus era quase transparente de tão óbvio. Era surpreendente como ele conseguira manter segredos tão obscuros por tanto tempo._

"_Está quase de manhã, temos de ir. Não encontrei Pontas ou Rabicho, mas acho que eles já se foram, vamos, levante-se."_

_Remus finalmente abriu os olhos, se arrependendo de imediato. Sirius parecia péssimo, e fora ele próprio que o machucara, havia cortes superficiais em todos os cantos, mas um profundo em seu antebraço chamou-lhe a atenção, ainda sangrava lentamente. Levantou-se devagar e segurou o braço do outro._

"_Desculpa, eu... eu tentei... eu juro, eu vou..." sentiu então que iria chorar, as lágrimas lhe enchendo os olhos. Suspirou, não queria chorar de novo, não na frente dele, não poderia! Sentiu uma mão quente sobre a sua, ainda segurando o braço machucado do outro. "Não se preocupe, nem está doendo mais... você não está chorando, está?" Merda, ele estava sim, maldito choro! Não conseguia prendê-lo, muito menos quando Sirius o tocava daquele jeito. Tentou enxergá-lo através das lágrimas, ver aqueles olhos irritantemente escuros dele, seu cabelo sempre bagunçado e caído sobre os olhos, ver seu rosto, sua expressão._

_Sirius não acreditava no que via, Remus estava mesmo chorando! Ele não entendia o porquê, ele nunca havia se mostrado tão abalado assim por ter machucado algum deles, havia? Não, sempre acabava triste, mas nunca havia chorado de verdade, não se lembrava de ter visto Remus chorando antes. "Hey, não chore, ok? Sério, nem está doendo, Madame Pomfrey pode cuidar disso num segundo." Remus o encarou, incrédulo, as lágrimas finalmente parando. O moreno levantou a mão livre e limpou uma última lágrima que escoria pela bochecha do outro. Ah, a pele dele era tão macia, tão branca, as inúmeras cicatrizes só davam a ele uma beleza nova, inesperada, cultivada na dor. Estava tão concentrado que quase não notou que o outro havia estremecido de leve, quase. Devia ser o frio... Ou talvez não._

_Remus soltou o braço do moreno, devia ter parecido um idiota assim, segurando o braço dele, com a mão grande do outro limpando suas lágrimas, sem falar que estava nu! Sabia que Sirius havia percebido que havia estremecido ao ser tocado de maneira tão pessoal, mas talvez a maneira não importasse, já notava que o moreno lhe causava as mais diferentes reações, algo que um amigo não deveria causar... Muito menos um amigo homem. Tentou sorrir e achar um meio de acabar com aquela sensação de frio na barriga. "Anh, não é nada... eu... vamos voltar pra escola, eu estou com frio."_

_"Eu posso te esquentar..." havia um sorriso safado e brincalhão no rosto dele "E não acho que você possa sair por aí pelado, sabe? Ia ser difícil explicar se fossemos pegos." Ele viu Remus corar quase que imediatamente, se encolhendo e se distanciando. _

_"Não é hora para brincadeiras, vamos sair daqui." Sirius não gostou da reação do outro, chegando mais perto dele._

_"Remus" sussurrou baixinho, fazendo o outro olhá-lo receoso, esse tom de voz... Já o havia escutado antes, uma única vez. Sirius chegava mais perto, o mesmo olhar decidido, ele não iria parar dessa vez. _

_"Eu... eu não quero sair daqui, eu quero ficar aqui com você..." O castanho o encarou, mudo e menos confuso do que gostaria, "Eu... eu acho que eu te..." Sirius se aproximou ainda mais do outro, agora poucos centímetros os separavam, "Eu amo você"._

_Tudo o que Sirius pôde ver foram os olhos amarelos do outro, muito próximos e ainda úmidos, e pela primeira vez, não conseguia decifrá-los._

oOo

**N.A.: Fic betada pelo bolo mais gostoso da festa, Ana Loks, que eu amo demais! Bem, comentem! ;D**


End file.
